User blog:TyrannoRanger/Pre-Zyu Power Rangers series (My Universe)
Power Rangers series The Power Rangers :Based on Himitsu Sentai Goranger :Original Airdate: April 3, 1976-February 25, 1978 (Postponed on 07/17/76 due to the opening ceremony of the Summer Olympics) (Postponed on 12/25/76 and 01/01/77) (Postponed on 05/14/77 due to the death of Joan Crawford) (Postponed on 08/20/77 due to the death of Elvis Presley and Groucho Marx) (Postponed on 10/15/77 due to the death of Bing Crosby) (Special premiered on 07/16/77) *'David Powell/Red Ranger' - 23 years old. The Leader. The younger brother of the EGL's NYC branch base captain and the survivor of Golden Mask's attack. Is a soccer player and an ace sharpshooter. *'Felipe Benito/Blue Ranger' - 24 years old. The Lancer. Oldest member of the team, and was training in the snowy region of the EGL's Ogdensburg branch. He is a marksmanship instructor, skilled in archery and mecha piloting. *'Gary Parsons/Yellow Ranger I' (Episodes 1-54, 67-84) - 23 years old. The Big Guy. Gary is a jovial engineering recruit at EGL's Syracuse branch who was training with his comrades when Bronze Mask attacked. As a judo champion, Gary is physically strong. He was later promoted to Chief of the EGL's Syracuse branch, but Gary soon returned to active duty again with the Power Rangers team after his replacement was killed. *'Hank Kellison/Yellow Ranger II' (Episodes 55-67) - As Gary became the commander at the time, Hank replaced him. He was only in 13 episodes before he was killed by a flying blade by Can Opener Mask. *'Annie Walker/Pink Ranger' - 17 years old. The Chick. The only female member of the Power Rangers. Annie was assigned to EGL's Hudson branch as a chemical analyst and special weapons engineer specializing in explosives. Survivor of Jade Mask's attacks. *'Samuel "Sammy" Cheung/Green Ranger' - 16 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Youngest member of the team. Called Sammy-boy by Annie. Unlike the other four, Sammy was the only one not to be wounded when the Black Crusaders attacked, as he was tending to pigeons in a rooftop pigeon house, thus saving him from Poison Gas Mask's attack at the EGL's Buffalo branch. Has a Chinese father and an American mother. Power Rangers Card Blitz :Based on JAKQ Dengekitai :Original Airdate: April 8, 1978-December 23, 1978 (Crossover with The Power Rangers premiered on 03/17/79) *'Roger Bencivenni/Ace of Spades' - 21 years old. The Leader (Episode 1-22), The Hero (Episodes 23-25). An athlete and a gold medal champion. Was skilled in archery, karate, and judo. He is also skilled in equestrian. Has an Italian father and a Korean mother. His cyborg-enhanced power is Atomic. *'Percy Vallmer/Jack of Diamonds' - 21 years old. The Lancer. A former welterweight boxing champion. He was falsely accused of murder by greedy boxing promoters in Las Vegas when he refused to rig a Championship fight. His cyborg-enhanced power is Electric. *'Susan "Susie" Johnston/Queen of Hearts' - 18 years old. The Chick/Kid-Appeal Character. Youngest member, and the only female member of the team. Was signed up to become a policewoman. Lost her right arm in a car accident while her father dies. Her cyborg-enhanced power is Magnetic. *'Darren Langrend/King of Clubs' 24 years old. The Big Guy. Oldest member of the core team. An oceanographer who died of oxygen deprivation in a freaky submarine accident. Years earlier, his beloved younger sister, Valerie, died in an airplane crash. Was cryogenically preserved in a medical research center until Joker found him to revive him into a cyborg. His cyborg-enhanced power is Gravity. *'Alan Cluthton/Wildcard Ranger' - 25 years old. Debuts in episode 23. He is a flamboyant playboy and a master of disguise. His cyborg-enhanced power is all four of the core Rangers' powers. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series Power Rangers Global Squad :Based on Battle Fever J :Original Airdate: February 2, 1980-January 31, 1981 (Postponed on 07/19/80 due to the opening ceremony of the Summer Olympics) *'Santarou Akayama/Red Japan Ranger' - 24 years old. The Leader. From Tokyo, Japan. A former National Defense Ministry officer. He is good at judo and karate. Does the Kung-Fu dance. *'Snezhana Pamakova/Orange Soviet Ranger I' - 19 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. From Moscow, USSR. She was good at science as well as war. Was killed by the Cutmen in episode 33. Does the Cossack dance. *'Karina Lagrena/Orange Soviet Ranger II' - 23 years old. The Silent Lancer. Replacement of Snezhana. *'Rene Sauvageau/Blue France Ranger' - 22 years old. The Lancer (Episodes 1-33), The Heart (Episodes 34-52). From Paris, France. He is normally a beautician, a dandy and playboy. Does the Spanish dance. *'Faraji Akiloye/Black Kenya Ranger' - 21 years old. The Big Guy. From Nairobi, Kenya. He can talk to animals. Does the Tropical dance. *'Mary Smith/Pink America Ranger I' - 20 years old. The Chick. An FBI agent who joined the United Squadron Rangers to avenge her father, who was slain by Egos. Was wounded by Dracula Monster in episode 24. Does the Pop-Princess Disco dance. *'Karen Quenzen/Pink America Ranger II' - 22 years old. The Chick. Replacement of Mary. Power Rangers Electro Force :Based on Denshi Sentai Denziman :Original Airdate: February 7, 1981-January 30, 1982 (Special premiered on 07/11/81) *'Alejandro Sanchez/Red Electro Ranger' - 21 years old. The Leader. Was skilled in karate. *'Frank Powers/Blue Electro Ranger' - 21 years old. The Lancer. Was skilled as a circus acrobat. *'Joan Aidelton/Yellow Electro Ranger' - 21 years old. The Big Smart Girl. Was skilled in equestrian. She is also a scientist. *'Todd Graham/Green Electro Ranger' - 19 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Was skilled in boxing. He is also a detective to avenge his girlfriend's death. Has an American father and an Asian mother. *'Mickie Garrett/Pink Electro Ranger' - 20 years old. The Chick. Was skilled in cheerleading. Power Rangers Solar Strike :Based on Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan :Original Airdate: February 6, 1982-February 12, 1983 (Special premiered on 07/17/82) (Postponed on Christmas and New Year's Day) *'Anthony Stevens/Solar Eagle Ranger I' - 23 years old. The Leader. A GWP air force officer whose skills made him the top pilot in the organization. He left to pursue space shuttle research for NASA in episode 23. *'Gregory Vandaller/Solar Eagle Ranger II' - 22 years old. The Leader. Took Anthony's place in episode 23. Master of kendo. *'Van Waterbury/Solar Shark Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Lancer. A GWP naval officer who also an oceanographer. *'Reilly Amaderil/Solar Panther Ranger' - 19 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. A GWP army officer who can climb any surface. Despite her courage in battle, she has an unusual fear of dogs - especially CC. Power Rangers Crystal Squad :Based on Dai Sentai Goggle-V :Original Airdate: February 19, 1983-February 11, 1984 (Special premiered on 03/12/83) *'Bryce Reeds/Red Crystal Ranger' - 21 years old. The Leader. World class mountain explorer. Saved Professor Klein from the Deathdark Empire after accidentally finding a secret passage to Wolfborg Castle in Germany. *'Pablo Mendoza/Black Crystal Ranger' - 21 years old. The Lancer. President of the chess club. *'Andrew Hseigh/Blue Crystal Ranger' - 18 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Amateur hockey player. Very good with children. *'LaQuinda McRivers/Yellow Crystal Ranger' - 22 years old. Action Girl. Veterinarian. Is best friends with Andrew and has a great sense of humor. *'Christine Darling/Pink Crystal Ranger' - 20 years old. The Chick. Gymnast. Has a special ability of disguising. Power Rangers Dyna Blast :Based on Kagaku Sentai Dynaman :Original Airdate: February 18, 1984-February 9, 1985 (Postponed on 07/28/84 due to the opening ceremony of the Summer Olypmics) *'George Kaneston/Red Dyna Ranger' - 23 years old. The Leader. An engineer and masters of all martial arts. *'Mitchell Shimizu/Black Dyna Ranger' - 18 years old. The Lancer. An astronomer and skilled in ninja arts. Has a Japanese father and an English mother. *'Peter Williams/Blue Dyna Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Guy. A determined guy who enjoys waterlife. *'Constantina Chavez/Yellow Dyna Ranger' - 17 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Enjoys nature to improve plants and foods. *'Charlena Smetsekova/Pink Dyna Ranger' - 18 years old. The Chick. An animal scientist who is skilled in fencing, immigrated from USSR. Power Rangers Bionic Squad :Based on Choudenshi Bioman :Original Airdate: February 16, 1985-February 8, 1986 (Special premiered on 07/13/85) *'Edward Anderson/Bio Ranger 1: Red' - 24 years old. The Leader. Pilot of the space shuttle. Descended from a swordsman. *'Quentin Gadsbury/Bio Ranger 2: Green' - 22 years old. The Big Guy (Episodes 1-10), The Lancer (Episodes 11-51). Race car driver. Descended from a hunter. *'Melvin Hwangbo/Bio Ranger 3: Blue' - 19 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Water sportsman. Has a Korean father and an Irish mother. Descended from a fisherman. *'Daria Newenhouse/Bio Ranger 4: Yellow I' - 22 years old. The Lancer. Freelance photographer. Was killed by Psygorn in episode 10. Descended from a ninja. *'Marietta McKenson/Bio Ranger 4: Yellow II' - 21 years old. Action Girl. Skilled in archery. Replacement of Daria starting in episode 11. Descended from an archer. *'Beverly Edwards/Bio Ranger 5: Pink' - 20 years old. The Chick. Carnival flutist. Descended from a noblewoman. Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force :Based on Dengeki Sentai Changeman :Original Airdate: February 15, 1986-March 14, 1987 (Special premiered on 07/12/86) (Postponed on 02/14/87) *'Ian Gallegher/Blitz Dragon Ranger' - 22 years old. The Leader. Previously an officer of the Air Force. An excellent baseball player. *'Lawrence "Larry" Pangam/Blitz Gryphon Ranger' - 19 years old. The Lancer. Previously an US Army Ranger. A womanizer and is obsessed with his hair. *'Shawn McStevens/Blitz Pegasus Ranger' - 21 years old. The Smart Guy. Previously a branch officer of the US Army. A scientist and is good with children. *'Victoria "Vicky" Davis/Blitz Mermaid Ranger' - 21 years old. The Chick. Previously a task force officer of the US Army. Team strategist. *'Terriann Richardson/Blitz Phoenix Ranger' - 18 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Previously a spy of the US Army. Has a tomboyish attitude. Power Rangers Supernova :Based on Choushinsei Flashman :Original Airdate: March 21, 1987-March 5, 1988 (Special premiered on 04/04/87) *'Stanley "Stan" Robertson/Red Nova Ranger' - 23 years old. The Leader. Gained scientific mental powers after touching a mysterious red gem from space. *'Derek Barnett/Green Nova Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Lancer. Gained superhuman strength after touching a mysterious green gem from space. *'Richard "Ricky" Ueyahara/Blue Nova Ranger' - 18 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Gained superspeed power and the ability to climb walls after touching a mysterious blue gem from space. *'Annette "Annie" Lowe/Yellow Nova Ranger' - 19 years old. The Smart Chick. Gained superpowered mind and freezing power after touching a mysterious yellow gem from space. *'Gertrude "Gertie" Rodriquez/Pink Nova Ranger' - 20 years old. Action Girl. Gained anti-gravity power after touching a mysterious pink gem from space. Power Rangers Aura Squad :Based on Hikari Sentai Maskman :Original Airdate: March 12, 1988-March 11, 1989 (Special premiered on 07/16/88) (Postponed on 09/17/88 due to the opening ceremony of the Summer Olympics) *'David/Red Aura Ranger' - 23 years old. The Leader. Skilled in karate and is a racecar driver. *'Kenny/Black Aura Ranger' - 21 years old. The Lancer. Skilled in kung fu and is a busboy. Also a mechanic to David's F1 racecar. *'Kyle/Blue Aura Ranger' - 15 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Skilled in Chinese boxing and broadsword. Has no occupation, is a high school sophomore. *'Linda/Yellow Aura Ranger' - 20 years old. Action Girl. Skilled in ninjutsu, and is a lifeguard. *'Donna/Pink Aura Ranger' - 19 years old. The Chick. Skilled in t'ai chi ch'uan and is an entertainment singer. *'Zane Hill/X1 Ranger' - 24 years old. The Sixth Ranger. A former disciple of Commander Lee who was chosen to be part of the Aura-Project, which gave him the ability to transform into X1 Ranger, a predecessor to the main Aura Rangers team. Only appeared in episode 39. Power Rangers Animal Force :Based on Choujuu Sentai Liveman :Original Airdate: March 18, 1989-February 17, 1990 *'Adrian Cooper/Red Falcon Ranger' - 22 years old. The Leader. A poor student but an excellent leader. *'Chris Olson/Yellow Lion Ranger' - 21 years old. The Lancer. Skilled in skateboarding. *'Brittany Webb/Blue Dolphin Ranger' - 20 years old. The Chick. Skilled in swimming. *'Victor Rivera/Black Bison Ranger' - 21 years old. The Big Guy. Skilled in boxing. His older brother, Hector, was killed by Justin (aka Dr. Kemp) two years earlier. First appeared in episode 28, but morphed in episode 30. *'Paul Houston/Green Rhino Ranger' - 19 years old. Kid-Appeal character. Skilled in soccer. His older sister, Neysha, was killed by Justin (aka Dr. Kemp) two years earlier. First appeared in episode 29, but morphed in episode 30. Power Rangers Highspeed Force :Based on Kousoku Sentai Turboranger :Original Airdate: February 24, 1990-February 9, 1991 (The first episode premiered as the special) (Second special premiered on April 7, 1990) *'Austin Schwartz/Red Highspeed Ranger' - 17 years old. The Leader. A high school senior who is a brave baseball player and an ace pitcher. *'Richard Nguyen/Black Highspeed Ranger' - 17 years old. The Lancer. A high school senior who is a star of the track team. *'Duane Bullock/Blue Highspeed Ranger' - 17 years old. The Big Guy. A high school senior who is a swimmer and high diver. *'Sarah Merritt/Yellow Highspeed Ranger' - 16 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. A high school junior who is a gymnast. She lost her younger brother, Spencer, when he was struck by a car a few years ago. Unlike the other four, Sarah wasn't in the graduation ceremony in the finale due to her being a junior. *'Marianna Conway/Pink Highspeed Ranger' - 17 years old. The Chick. A high school senior who is a cheerleader and a student body president. Power Rangers Supersonic Squad :Based on Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman :Original Airdate: March 2, 1991-January 25, 1992 *'Francis Dodson/Red Supersonic Ranger' - 24 years old. The Leader. Is a scientist. He is skilled in kendo. Scarred Galois's face with a laser gun at the age of 11 on Planet Sidon. He, along with his two younger siblings, Aaron and Kerri, were raised by Arthur G6 after his parents are stranded in Planet Sidon. *'Glen Kinmae (Ginmae)/Blue Supersonic Ranger' - 19 years old. The Lancer. Is a gold medal champion at every sports. He is skilled in judo. He was 6 years old when Francis and his family were at the Planet Sidon. *'Craig Calderon/Black Supersonic Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Guy. Learned every languages since he was little. He is skilled in karate. He was 9 years old when Francis and his family were at the Planet Sidon. *'Grace Mullen/Pink Supersonic Ranger' - 18 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Is a store cashier and is very good at mathematics. She is skilled in fencing. She was 5 years old when Francis and his family were at the Planet Sidon. *'Helen Richmond/Yellow Supersonic Ranger' - 20 years old. The Chick. Is a musician and plays a flute from time to time. She is skilled in kung fu. She was 7 years old when Francis and his family were at the Planet Sidon. Power Rangers Aerial Strike :Based on Choujin Sentai Jetman :Original Airdate: February 15, 1992-February 6, 1993 (Postponed on 07/25/92 due to the opening ceremony of the Summer Olympics) *'Joe Landry/Red Hawk Ranger' - 24 years old. The Leader. Originally a Sky Forcer codenamed 'W6'. Has an English father and Chinese mother. *'Georgina Randolph/White Swan Ranger' - 22 years old. The Chick. Is the heiress of the Randolph Manor. *'Jay Marquez/Yellow Owl Ranger' - 22 years old. The Big Guy. Grew up on a farm. Is a big eater. *'Rebecca O'Brien/Blue Swallow Ranger' - 17 years old. Kid-Appeal Character. Is a high school senior. Often plays a clarinet. *'Gabriel Duncan/Black Condor Ranger' - 23 years old. The Lancer. Always looking out to a fight and is the good friend/rival of Joe. Category:Blog posts